Boots
Boots is a character who Dora and Barney in the rainforest one day and is their best friend. He is friendly and enthusiastic, and he usually wears his beloved red boots--hence the name. He is light blue with a yellow tummy and a yellow-tipped tail. His parents look similar with variations in eyes, height, clothing, and fur. Boots is present with Dora on most of her adventures, and he helps Dora to solve clues and puzzles. He also loves baseball and is on a team with Dora as shown in one episode. He loves to ride Rojo the fire truck. = Description = *Boots is athletic and energetic. He performs a series of acrobatic flips, somersaults, and cartwheels, along the way to their destination. His light weight also makes him easy to carry, even for Dora. Without guidance from Dora, Barney, the viewer, or another character, Boots is quick to take his own, often dangerous or dead-ended, route. Dora and Barney often act as the voice of reason. Boots also "loves" many things. In one episode, he would say many times "I love riddles. Call me 'Mr. Riddles'" or "I love nuts, I love chocolate, I love my ball, and I love, love, love...". Most importantly, however, Boots loves Dora and Dora loves him back, as both expressed verbally and physically in numerous episodes. His devotion and love always has Boots more than willing to drop whatever he's doing at the moment and make space in his random mental schedule for Dora. Boots is good at making Dora laugh, like when he or Barney tickle her if they're just sitting inside. For her sake, he has even engaged in his own single adventures assisted by the viewers. Boots' vocabulary is limited but steadily increasing. Dora teaches him Spanish through memorable songs and phrases. Boots was voiced by Harrison Chad in the original English version and then, from season five and six, by Regan Mizrahi; and for season seven and eight, by Koda Gursoy. Looks Boots is mostly a grayish-blue color. He has a yellow stomach and a pair of white eyes and white pupils. He has three long strands of hair, and his face and hands are pink. He usually wears his red rubber boots. Appearances Boots has appeared in almost every episode of Dora the Explorer he does not appear in "Kittens in Mittens". His first appearance was in The Legend of the Big Red Chicken. Every (or almost every) episode of Dora the Explorer he appears in, he makes a major role. *Boots took a minor role in Barney, Dora & The Backyard Gang and a major role in Barney, Dora & Friends. *Boots appeared on Go, Diego Go! in the episode, Linda the Llama Saves Carnival. *Boots has occasionally appears in Dora and Friends: Into the City! as a guest star, such as in'' Return to the Rainforest'' and Dora's Rainforest Reunion. Category:Main Characters Category:Animal characters Category:Males Category:Barney and Dora Characters Category:Barney and Dora Category:Candidates for deletion